


Solo tu puoi farlo.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Nico sa che se vincesse il titolo nel 2016 allora andrebbe via ma prima deve trovare il modo di risolvere le cose con Lewis.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 1





	Solo tu puoi farlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Io li amo ci si può far poco <3 buona lettura per chi vorrà dedicarvi tempo <3.

"Ancora? ANCORA? Basta Lewis, non voglio più ascoltarti lo hai capito vero? Non mi importa un cazzo di quello che pensi di me anche perché sei un vero ipocrita e ipocrita sono le persone che pensano che tu abbia ragione."

"Ovviamente principessa, quando mai nella vita quello che ha sbagliato sei stato tu vero?"

"Io non mi giudico perfetto ma non mi prendo la colpa di tutto quello che è successo fra noi... Hai detto che non siamo mai stati e che non saremo mai amici!"

"MA PERCHE' INCOLPI SOLO ME? HAI FORSE DETTO QUALCOSA DI DIVERSO? MA TI SENTI QUANDO PARLI?"

"IO ALMENO CI PROVO A PARLARE E NON PASSO SUBITO ALLE URLA! TI DA FASTIDIO CHE QUESTO MONDIALE LO STIA PER VINCERE IO VERO?"

"Nico" cerca di mantenere il tono e la voce bassa. "A me di quello che riguarda te sai quanto me ne può fregare? E sappi che non solo perché parli piano allora vuol dire che le parole fanno meno male." Come aveva visto sul suo volto quello che le parole avevano appena fatto.

"Perché tu sei dell'opinione che solo tu puoi essere quello che merita scuse vero? Bhe non è così che va il mondo amico mio." L'ultima parola l'aveva pronunciata con sdegno e schifo "il nostro passato non ha nessun valore e se lo vuoi sapere per me...NON ESISTI."

No, non ce la faceva più, adesso era veramente stanco di quelle accuse e di quelle parole che, troppe volte, si erano scambiati senza nessun riguardo ma adesso negare quello che erano stati era troppo. Carica un pugno e lo colpisce al lato della testa facendolo cadere e sbattere prima sul bordo del tavolino e poi a terra, tre colpi alla testa in un solo pugno, forse la carriera da pugile non era da evitare in futuro. "Nico" si abbassa ma vede che non si muove "Nico? Oddio nico ma che hai?" Si alza e si guarda intorno per cercare qualcuno prima di uscire dalla stanza vedendo che stava perdendo sangue "Sebastian, Kimi!" Corre da loro e cerca di tirarli con se "ho combinato un casino, mi serve una mano.

"Non contare su di me, ho già i miei casini non penso ai tuoi." Vede una risata divertita da Seb prima che gli dicesse che sarebbe tornato subito.

"Allora, dove mi stai portando e perché?"

"Cammina e lo vedrai."

"Lewis, sembri agitato come se avessi ucciso qualcuno."

"Può darsi"sussurra appena e lo vede fermarsi.

"Che cazzo stai dicendo?"

"Io non ne sono sicuro, non penso... Io non ho controllato."

"Lewis?"

"Muoviti Sebastian" lo afferra per il polso sentendolo fare resistenza ma tirandolo poi con se e buttandolo in stanza.

"Oddio Nico" raggiunge il ragazzo e si china vicino a lui notando che aveva una ferita alla testa ma sembrava lieve anche se perdeva un po' di sangue. "Per fortuna è vivo, ma si può sapere che cazzo avete combinato ancora una volta? Davvero c'era bisogno di arrivare a questo? Ringrazia che abbiamo la pausa estiva adesso." Non sapeva nemmeno come sollevarlo ma gli appoggia almeno un'asciugamano dietro la testa "dobbiamo chiamare aiuto la sai vero?"

"Si, si certamente che lo so Seb" si passa le mani sulla testa "non lo so che cosa è successo, so solo che stavamo discutendo ancora e..." Scuote la testa passando le mani stancamente sul volto.

"E hai pensato bene che fosse l'ora di farlo fuori?" Il suo tono appariva leggermente isterico ma non è che ne facesse un problema adesso.

"Seb, non scherzare, non lo avrei mai pensato ne fatto." Lo guarda "perché non prende conoscenza? E se lo avessi ferito in modo permanente? Se i-"

"Lewis, cazzo non me ne frega nulla dei tuoi se, vuoi o no chiamare qualcuno?" Si stava incazzando seriamente quando sente il ragazzo muoversi e lo affianca immediatamente. "Nico? Nico mi senti? Hey amico apri gli occhi, su."

"Mmh?" Apre gli occhi alzandosi appena a sedere ma poggiando una mano sulla testa. "Dove sono? E si può sapere voi chi siete? E perché mi fa male la testa?" Porta la mano dinanzi al volto e nota del sangue "io... Sono ferito? Mi avete trovato voi?"

"No, in realtà quello te l'ho fatto io..."

"Perché mai? Ma cosa avevi nella testa?"

"SAPESSI QUANTO PUOI ESSERE ARROGANTE TU" lo vede nascondersi appena dietro Sebastian pensando che probabilmente lo avrebbe ri-colpirlo. "Hey amico, guarda che non eri incline a non litigare fino a due minuti fa!"

"Ma che gli ho fatto?" Istintivamente porta la mano a stringere la felpa del ragazzo vicino a lui.

"Ohi basta Lewis, non si ricorda, evidentemente, nulla e se lo tratti così pensi di risolvere qualcosa?" Accenna un sorriso al ragazzo che sembrava alquanto spaventato. "Non temere, anche se è successo quello" indica le sue ferite "è stato solo un incidente, ok?"

Annuisce e poi sente la porta aprirsi e vede un uomo biondo con occhiali da sole entrare e, ovviamente, non aveva presente nemmeno lui chi fosse.

"Hey Seb, mi stai tradendo per caso?" Vede la scena e si blocca appena "che cosa succede qui?"

"Un piccolo incidente fra i due cari brocedes."

"Lewis, hai colpito Brit?" Si avvicina allibito, aveva sempre provato un grande affetto per Nico. "Stai bene?" Lo accarezza piano sul volto vedendo l'espressione un po' contrariata del suo Seb e accenna un sorriso mentre si volta a parlare con Lewis che cercava di spiegargli che cosa era accaduto.

"Che gentile..."

"Si è il mio uomo, ma penso che non lo ricordi." 'Allora meglio che te lo dico subito io.'

"Ah davvero? Siete carini insieme" accenna appena un sorriso.

"Oh grazie..." Non sembrava nemmeno di parlare con Nico o, almeno, non con quello degli ultimi tempi.

"Senti" lo guarda titubante "ma mi chiamo davvero Brit? O Nico?" Lo vede ridacchiare ma non capisce il perché.

"No vedi, tu ti chiami Nico, Nico Rosberg per l'esattezza, e quello è solo un soprannome che adesso non è importante spiegare ok?"

"Oh, ok, e tu invece come ti chiami?"

"Io sono Sebastian Vettel, sai siamo connazionali."

"Ah si?" Non riceve risposta perché sente nuovamente la porta aprirsi ma stavolta è un uomo moro e confuso che vede entrare.

"Che state facendo qui?" Vede Nico sul pavimento ridotto, all'apparenza, piuttosto male e nota anche del sangue. "Che cosa succede Nico? Stai bene?" Si avvicina e li guarda tutti e tre "chi è stato?! Oppure, ditemi immediatamente come è successo."

"Mi dispiace, io non volevo..."

"Oh no Lewis, no" si passa le mani a stringere i capelli. "Lo sapevo che prima o poi uno di voi due avrebbe tentato di ammazzare l'altro, lo sapevo che era solo questione di tempo."

"Non era certo mia intenzione e, comunque, Toto... Credo che lui abbia perso la memoria."

"COSA?" Si alza di scatto "oh auguratevi tutti e due che sia una cosa temporanea perché altrimenti non la passerete liscia, lo sai vero? Per quanto riguarda le condizioni farò arrivare un dottore immediatamente e poi, se ce ne sarà bisogno, preparati ad averlo sotto la tua ala fino alla fine di questa pausa." La sua era una vera e propria minaccia e sperava che passasse come tale.

"Ma io n-"

"Niente ma, chiaro Lewis?"

"Si, si ok!" Sospira quasi esasperato uscendo con i due mentre il dottore visitava Nico.

"Stavolta sembra che tu l'abbia fatta grossa" si appoggia alla spalla di Kimi sentendo l'altro stringerlo.

"Non era mia intenzione certo rovinarmi la pausa."

"Se lui non si riprende non sarà la pausa rovinata di cui ti dovrai preoccupare."

"Lo so bene Kimi" scuote la testa "ma voi avete davvero intenzione di abbandonarmi?

"Ovvio che si, noi non c'entriamo nulla con questo Lewis, e poi vado a stare da Kimi per un po'." Alza le spalle come se fosse evidente che se la sarebbe dovuta cavare da solo.

"Begli amici."

"Quando vuoi" ride con il compagno e vedono il medico uscire dicendo che nel complesso, per fortuna, Nico stava bene e che, si sperava, che in qualche giorno e con la giusta calma ricordasse tutto quanto.

"Bene, allora dov'è? Così che ci avviamo al volo."

"Sono qui" esce indossando una felpa che lo faceva sembrare così piccolo e, per un momento, si sente un verme per quello che gli aveva fatto. Avevano litigato tante volte ma passati alle mani mai e non era certamente quello che avrebbe voluto ora.

"Non ho una famiglia?"

"Si che ne hai una, ma non è il momento, immagino, di dare tante spiegazioni."

"Oh ok" si accuccia meglio nella felpa e sente che qualcosa non è giusto, perché dovrebbe stare proprio con quello che lo aveva colpito e che era evidente non lo volesse fra i piedi? decide di scappare via mentre lui è girato di spalle e corre verso una porta che dava su un'uscita di sicurezza.

"Ma cosa? Sente dei passi e poi lo rincorre notando quanto diamine fosse veloce ma afferrandolo mentre cercava di spingere la porta antipanico tirandolo indietro.

"No! Non farmi male, ok ti seguo va bene." Alza istintivamente le mani dinanzi al volto tenendo gli occhi stretti.

"Non voglio farti male Nico" lo guarda sentendo una morsa allo stomaco. "Mi dispiace ok? Ma te lo prometto, non ti voglio alzare le mani addosso."

"Va bene" apre appena gli occhi quando si sente lasciare e poi segue Lewis non sapendo esattamente dove sarebbero andati.

"Ed eccoci a casa" accende la luce e stringe forte il suo cane sorridendo. "Mettiti comodo, vado a preparare qualcosa per la cena ok?"

"Si va bene, grazie." Poggia il borsone dove non può dare fastidio e si siede sul divano accarezzando il cane che era venuto vicino a lui.

"Se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiama pure sono qui" entra in cucina e scuote appena la testa, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere Nico così e, contro ogni pronistico, poteva ammettere che non gli piaceva. Aveva sempre pensato che vederlo docile e sottomesso fosse meglio che litigare in continuazione, ma si sbagliava, e anche di grosso. "Vieni la cena è in tavola" lo vede sopraggiungere poco dopo e sedersi facendo lo stesso "dovrebbe piacerti."

"Oh si, sicuramente. Sei stato gentile" abbozza un sorriso e poi comincia a mangiare guardandosi attorno "sembra familiare."

"Sei stato qui molte volte in passato."

"Allora siamo amici?"

"Noi... Lo eravamo" lo vede abbassare appena il volto sul piatto confuso. "Tanti problemi e incomprensioni insieme alla voglia di vincere."

"La vittoria è più importante? Allora non eravamo chi sa cosa vero?"

'Oh Nico, come ti sbagli' non poteva non costringersi a pensare a tutto il tempo passato sui kart insieme o alla loro prima volta sul podio della F1 insieme, si erano abbracciati saltellando per la gioia cosa che, al solo pensarci, lo faceva ancora sorridere. Poi il sogno si era realizzato, insieme nello stesso team, tutto sembrava andare bene finché non avevano potuto giocarsela e li si erano mostrati per gli individualisti che erano.

"Lewis? Lewis? Hey Lewis ma mi senti?" Lo vede alzare la testa "stai bene?"

"Si, sto bene" si pulisce la bocca con il tovagliolo "scusa ma non ho fame quindi vado a farmi una doccia, finisci pure con calma poi sparecchio io." Si alza e si avvia per andare al bagno, aveva bisogno di stare un po' solo con i suoi pensieri.

"Va bene" guarda il piatto sospettosamente sperando che non lo avesse avvelenato ma non credeva fosse fattibile quindi finisce di mangiare decidendo di tenerlo da parte per lui mentre lavava almeno le sue cose.

Dopo una buona mezz'ora decide di tornare dal ragazzo e vede che tutto era stato sistemato "ti avevo detto che ci avrei pensato io."

"Non preoccuparti non è un problema."

"va bene, allora grazie" lo guarda ancora seduto come se fosse un soprammobile, non doveva essersi mosso per tutto il tempo. "Se vuoi ti mostro il bagno, così puoi darti una sistemata, ma devi fare attenzione a non bagnare la testa ok?"

"Si va bene" porta una mano ad accarezzarsi appena dove c'era il taglio, per fortuna superficiale.

"Non sono abituato a sentirti dire solo quelle due parole" era così amareggiato che nemmeno pensa a quello che stava dicendo.

"Mi dispiace, io non so..."

"Ancora meno sono abituato a sentire quelle" ride appena e poi gli indica il bagno lasciandogli tutto l'occorrente ricordandogli ancora una volta che doveva fare attenzione alla testa.

"Lewis, ho perso la memoria non la ragione" alza appena un sopracciglio vedendolo poi ridere ma non capendo il perché.

"Ecco, ora mi sembri più te" annuisce "va bene, appena hai finito ti mostro camera." Esce dal bagno e decide che, magari, era ora almeno di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti cambiando nuovamente idee sentendosi stanco e pensando che tanto valeva provvedere domani. Secondo il medico non c'erano problemi se Nico si fosse addormentato in quanto erano passate ore sufficienti dalla mattina e lui sperava che fosse così, anche perché non riusciva a pensare di passare una notte in bianco. Si volta sentendo la porta chiudersi e vedendolo arrivare "bene, allora prendi il borsone e seguimi." Lo porta nella camera degli ospiti vicino alla propria indicandogli anche che quella immediatamente vicino era la sua e che se avesse avuto bisogno allora poteva bussare.

Quando aveva dato il permesso di disturbarlo non pensava che lo avrebbe fatto davvero e, soprattutto, non pensava che se lo sarebbe trovato vicino al letto. "Ti avevo detto di bussare Nico" sa che il suo tono è esasperato ma non amava essere svegliato e ancora meno da lui. Accende la luce al suo fianco e lo guarda leggermente preoccupato.

"Lo so, ma non ti svegliavi."

Un altro sospiro lascia le sue labbra e si passa una mano sugli occhi stanchi. "Si ok. Che cosa succede?"

"Mi fa così male la testa" si siede sul letto "ho provato a dormire ma non ci riesco, è un dolore così lancinante."

Lo guarda improvvisamente sveglio e si alza per predere delle medicine che il medico gli aveva dato. "Ecco, manda giù una di queste "gli passa la bottiglietta d'acqua sul suo comodino "così starai meglio vedrai." Lo vede ubbidire diligentemente pensando ancora una volta quanto quel ragazzo non fosse Nico o quanto invece fosse tornato Nico, almeno il Nico che si fidava di lui "allora come va?" Non era passato molto tempo e la domanda era stata sciocca, lo sapeva, e aveva avuto solo il risultato di farlo spaventare. "Non è passato ancora il tempo necessario Nico" guarda il letto e si morde il labbro, non era la prima volta che dormivano insieme, infondo lo avevano fatto altre volte in passato, quello stesso passato che avevano cercato di cancellare e che gli pesava così tanto ultimamente. "Su, stenditi qui" lo vede sorpreso "che aspetti?"

"Sei sicuro?"

"Si o non lo avrei detto" batte una mano sul letto e lo guarda poi gattonare fino a raggiungere il suo posto e chiudendo gli occhi lentamente senza avvicinarsi. Dopo meno di un ora lo sente dormire tranquillamente e decide che finalmente anche lui poteva godersi il suo meritato riposo.

Sbarra gli occhi la mattina senza muoversi quando lo vede talmente vicino a se, o meglio, letteralmente con la fronte poggiata al suo petto. Nella notte doveva aver avuto freddo e si era mosso per istinto e per lui era stato uno shock avendo persino dimenticato tutto quello che era successo. "Nico" passa piano una mano fra i suoi capelli vedendolo aprire piano gli occhi e scostandosi immediatamente da lui.

"Buongiorno Lewis" si alza appena mugolando e passando una mano sulla testa.

"Fa ancora male?"

"No, adesso va meglio" guarda fuori "qui vicino c'è il mare vero?"

"Si, se vuoi possiamo fare una passeggiata, che ne pensi?"

"Per me va bene, se non hai nulla da fare."

"No, nulla." Si alza e inizia a vestirsi, stava morendo di fame e decide che avrebbero fatto colazione fuori. Invece di mangiare qualcosa avevano deciso di prendere un gelato, anche perché Nico sembrava desideroso di averne uno e, per una volta, non sarebbe successo nulla specie perché stavano saltando un pasto intero.

La prima settimana era passata senza molti intoppi e la cosa non gli dispiaceva, anche se cominciava a preoccuparsi che così non avrebbe mai ritrovato la memoria e questo era un casino non solo per lui ma per tutti quanti. Erano appena tornati dalla spiaggia, ormai lo facevano ogni mattina sembrava che questo gli facesse bene, ovviamente il gelato non era incluso. Sente un bip e prende poi il cellulare vedendo il numero di Sebastian.

'Hey Lewis notizie? Come sta Nico?'  
13:46

'Perché dovrei risponderti? Non mi avete nemmeno aiutato.'   
13:46

'Secondo Kimi: Punto primo, non erano problemi nostri. Punto secondo, non crede che volessi una coppia che si sbaciucchiava. Punto tre, il problema lo hai creato tu.'   
13:48

'Di a Kimi che sul punto due ha più che ragione e che bastava per non volervi qui.'   
13:59

'Non ci hai risposto sai?'   
14:03

'Non ci sono miglioramenti, e non mi piace questo Nico.'   
14:05

'Credevo che Nico non ti piacesse più, per nulla.'   
14:10

'Bhe, lui non mi piace ancora di più'   
14:12

'Secondo Kimi, nuovamente, tu non sei apposto amico.'   
14:15

'Andatevi a fare una bella sega, entrambi!'   
14:16

'Ok, prendiamo il suggerimento, ci sentiamo dopo ok?'   
14:22

'Ma anche no'   
14:24

Legge la risata che gli manda e scuote la testa notando che Nico non si era fatto vedere per tutto il tempo, il che era strano. Si alza e va a cercarlo trovandolo nella camera che gli aveva dato. Si stava specchiando e stava vedendo quei lividi ormai diventati giallognoli. "Va tutto bene?" Lo vede sussultare e accenna appena un sorriso capendo che non se lo aspettava.

"Tu non mi hai dato l'impressione di essere aggressivo in questo tempo."

"A cosa ti riferisci?"

"A quello che ho addosso, non sembri aggressivo, e allora perché?"

"Nico, non sei una persona semplice con cui avere a che fare, tu metti in soggezione quando guardi la gente." Lo vede voltarsi verso di lui confuso "quando sei arrivato in formula 1 finalmente siamo nuovamente stati vicini e ho capito che ti amavo, ma non sono riuscito a dirtelo perché non avevo coraggio e quando avevo coraggio tu sei diventato una persona così diversa."

"Non mi ami più quindi, giusto?" Lo sente avvicinarsi ma non indietreggia, non pensava che gli avrebbe fatto ancora male.

"Non ho detto questo, Nico."

"Allora perché mi hai fatto questo?"

"Nico, ho detto che non sei una persona facile, e non lo è stato il nostro rapporto in questo tempo." Poggia lentamente le mani vicino al suo collo sporgendosi e passando lentamente la punta del naso fino a salire sentendolo appena fremere ma non in modo che sembrava negativo.

"Però io non capisco Lewis" mugola appena e sente le sue labbra cingergli il lobo dell'orecchio trovandolo piacevole più di quanto sospettasse. "Lewis... questo di norma mi piaceva?"

"Non lo so Nico, non so se lo hai mai fatto" si avvicina alle sue labbra e lo vede voltarsi verso di lui e baciarlo allo stesso momento. "Non riesco a capirti, e la cosa mi fa impazzire, sono disposto a darti tutto il mondo ma non so cosa cerchi tu." Lo sussurra senza separare le labbra dalle sue e lo fa voltare verso il letto facendolo stendere mentre rende quei baci decisamente più passionali. Fa scorrere una mano sotto la sua maglietta vedendolo inarcarsi al tocco e sentendo il sangue bruciare nelle vene "voglio scoprire cosa ti piace." Solleva la maglietta passando la mano sul suo torace vedendolo respirare più velocemente e avvicinandosi a lui sentendo poi un rumore forte e improvviso prima di un dolore lancinante alla testa. "Accidenti NICO" si massaggia la fronte vedendolo fare lo stesso. Per colpa di quel rumore il ragazzo era sussultato e nel cercare di alzarsi di scatto aveva battuto la testa contro la sua.

"Mi hai fatto male Lewis!"

"Io? Guarda che sei tu che ti sei alzato senza pensare a nulla."

"Ma io che ne sapevo che ci sarebbe stato... INSOMMA."

"Ma te la vuoi prendere con me? Siamo in un palazzo cosa ti aspetti maledizione?"

"Accidenti" cerca di mettersi a sedere notando come lo stava guardando. "Che c'è?"

"Non so, ma adesso sembri davvero tornato te."

"Ah maledizione" si alza spingendolo via sentendosi frustrato dalla cosa "l'unica cosa che vuoi è che io mi ricordi di tutto così che smetta di rovinarti la vita."

"Che cazzo dici? Mi hai rovinato la vita in tanti modi anche dopo lo sai? E se lo hai fatto te l'ho detto per cosa è stato."

"Non voglio ascoltare altro" lo guarda tra la rabbia e l'incredulità. "Tu vuoi che io torni quello che ero e anche io lo voglio sai? Ma se non posso farlo allora dovrò accettare la mia vita nuova e farmela andare bene, anche se sarò solo senza nessuno che io possa ricordare." Lo vede alzarsi velocemente e poi si rilassa sentendo quelle braccia stringerlo forte ricambiando la stretta. "Che cosa vuoi da me Lewis?"

"Mi manchi Nico, e non riesco a sopportare che sia come se tu avessi cancellato noi, come se per colpa mia tu avessi perso tutto. Io voglio solo che tu sia te stesso, che tu sia l'amico che ho sempre amato o il bastardo con cui ho condiviso gli ultimi anni, le cose non cambiano perchè sono innamorato di quella persona in tutte le sfaccettature che aveva."

"Allora ricordatelo, ok? Lo hai chiesto tu" lo sussurra al suo orecchio vedendolo poi allontanarsi confuso "che stai dicendo?"

"Mi hai detto che ti vado bene, no? Allora piantala di urlarmi sempre addosso e di farmi... Bhe non voglio più discutere Lewis, voglio che ci capiamo una buona volta."

"Nico?"

"Lewis, ci sei?"

"Io si, ma tu..." Lo indica "tu..."

"Si Lewis, io ho mentito" alza le spalle. "Avevo ripreso i sensi quando ho sentito te e Sebastian entrare nella stanza, anche se non avevo aperto gli occhi, e ho deciso di fare questa piccola messa in scena. Sbarra gli occhi sentendosi bloccare contro il muro "Lewis, la testa mi fa male davvero però" ringhia appena e guarda il suo volto a pochi centrimetri dal suo, quegli occhi così belli anche se furenti. "Ti amo maledetto idiota." Cerca di liberarsi ma non riuscendoci si sporge e lo bacia sentendolo ricambiare con foga desiderando che il suo corpo non smettesse mai di muoversi contro il proprio.

"No aspetta, perché non riesco a capacitarmi di questo" respira a poco dalle sue labbra.

"Avevamo bisogno di parlare e non lo avremmo mai fatto di questo passo, e il tempo sta finendo." Non poteva dirgli della sua scelta ma lo avrebbe fatto se e quando le cose fra loro si fossero risolte.

"Di cosa parli Nico?"

"Lewis, avevo bisogno di dirtelo, avevo bisogno di tante cose e non so come metterle in ordine."

"Ho sempre detto che tu incasini tutto."

"Voglio stare con te Lewis, non mi sembra incasinato, e sai che non avremmo trovato modo di farlo se non..."

"Tu sei pazzo" lo vede irrigidirsi e continua immediatamente. "Non posso negare che amo avere storie uniche nella mia vita, e quella di come mi sono messo insieme a te sarà davvero tale."

"Insieme?"

"Si, pensavo ch-" sorride sentendo le sue labbra e stringendolo a se con forza muovendo dolcemente le labbra contro le sue passando un braccio intorno al suo collo e una mano ad accarezzargli il volto. "Dovrò dare molte spiegazioni, lo sai?"

"Lo so, che ne pensi se passiamo prima a Seb e Kimi? Sembravano preoccupati e principalmente Seb che io puntassi a Kimi." Accenna un sorriso divertito.

"Sei pessimo" prende il cellulare e inizia a scrivere.

'Ci ha fregati tutti.'   
17:56

'Che cosa stai dicendo?'   
18:06

'Non ha mai perso la memoria.'   
18:06

'COSA??!'   
18:06

'Lo so amico, lo so e non so che altro dire.'   
18.07

'Perché mai ha fatto una cosa simile?'   
18:07

'Immagino per me'   
18:08

'Ok, ma non sembri arrabbiato.'   
18:11

'Non lo sono, ah e per tranquillizzarti, messaggio da Nico, stiamo insieme.'   
18:12

'Mandalo al diavolo e digli che me la pagherà ahah.'   
18:13

'Attento, stavolta sono dalla sua parte.'   
18:04

Sorride e poggia il cellulare sul letto e sorride a Nico vedendolo fare lo stesso "sei nei guai lo sai?"

"No, non lo so, perché se ho ben capito sei dalla mia parte." Alza le sopracciglia divertito vedendolo sbuffare.

"Si ma lui ha Kimi."

"Hai paura? Allora hai paura di lui?" Sapeva che non era così e lo sente ridere sporgendosi poi per baciarlo ancora pensando che sarebbe stato difficile dirglielo, ma dopo avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Si erano visti allo scadere della pausa e aveva riso di tutte le cose che Seb gli stava dicendo, ma nessuna era davvero egoista o crudele. Tutto il team aveva notato come sembravano andare d'accordo ma non se ne fecero un problema finché le liti erano poche e sembravano sparire dopo una buona notte di sonno.

"Lewis, devo parlarti."

"Che succede principessa?" Stava vedendo che le gare erano ormai agli sgoccioli e che probabilmente stavolta Nico lo avrebbe battuto, ma non importava, perché si sarebbe rifatto con lui l'anno prossimo.

"Io, se vinco allora, ecco... Mi ritirerò "sente il gelo piombare nella stanza e lo vede voltarsi come se stesse straparlando. 

"Che cosa stai dicendo?"

"Esattamente quello che hai sentito."

"Non vuoi restare con me?"

"Non so cosa tu abbia sentito, ma non è esattamente quello che ho detto."

"Sai cosa? Non vincerai" si alza e se ne va senza nemmeno ascoltarlo mentre lui stava cercando di spiegarsi. Le cose erano tornate come allora e forse anche peggio, ormai la guerra era fredda fra loro e non c'era possibilità di nessun confronto così, fino alla fine, quando Nico si era proclamato campione del 2016. "A quanto pare hai ottenuto quello che volevi" lo trattiene prima del podio e dei festeggiamenti.

"Quello che più voglio sei tu" deglutisce "e invece, inevitabilmente ti ho perso."

"Tu non mi hai perso" lo tira in un abbraccio "solo che non sarà facile stare senza te."

"Ma io sarò con te, pensi che non verrò mai a mostrare che sono il tuo uomo e che ti supporto?" Lo sente ridere e si rilassa appena fra le sue braccia.

"Allora farò in modo di meritarmelo" lo bacia prima di salire sul podio dove lo festeggia con tutti gli altri scendendo poi ai festeggiamenti vedendolo alzare la sua bandiera mentre urlava come un matto facendolo ridere fino a che non vede quella bandiera circondare entrambi nascondendo quel bacio al mondo ma non alla fantasia di chi li stava guardando in quel momento. "complimenti Brit."

"Sei orgoglioso di me?" Trattiene la bandiera per non farla strattonare via.

"Lo sono sempre stato" unisce nuovamente le sue labbra a quelle di quell'uomo che riteneva sempre pazzo ma che era comunque tutto quello che poteva rendere la sua vita completa.


End file.
